Green Troubles
by J20TWENTY
Summary: Summary Changed - Slade's new plan includes one of the Titans, and he'll do anything to get him. Romance will be introduced later - Pairings RobStar & RaeBB
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fic so bear with it. This will be a long fic and it'll take a long time for the plot to develop. Review and tell me what it's like and where I can make changes about my writing style, but the plot I decide by myself. Pairings are what I decide also.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

He had been running for some time now. His thin legs were starting to tire and his breathing became ragged. Unable to stop and unable to carry on, he collapsed to the ground, desperately willing himself to move and find cover amongst the trees up ahead. He didn't know where he was, where he was heading but he did know where he had been, a place he didn't want to return to ever again. As fatigue started to set in, he felt himself enveloped in a welcoming darkness and peace. He never knew peace like this before.

Grounding his teeth, he pushed himself up, fighting the comfortable darkness knowing that he fell asleep now he would never get another chance to feel free. Urging every fibre in his body to move he crawled towards the trees. In the distance the faint cries of men and the barking of rabid dogs fuelled his fear and determination.

As he made his way through the sparse forest, his newfound animal instincts led him the rest of the way. Coming to a small stream deep within the forest he could see his green reflection in the water. Not wanting to stay he waded into the shallow water, gasping as the cold water surrounded his shins. He moved further downstream in an attempt to throw the dogs off his scent.

When he decided he far enough downstream, he broke water and made his way further into the eerie calmness of the surrounding fir trees. The occasional bark of a dog was the sound to be as it echoed through the forest. Not long after the barking and shouting stopped, and the only sounds the boy could hear was his own hushed breathing.

He came to an old oak tree with branches low enough to climb. Deciding that sleeping in the trees would be better and safer than resting on the floor, he climbed up. After several failed attempts he managed to successfully reach a small fork in the trees, some twenty feet above the ground. Tired after his labours his eyes slowly shut sending him into a deep sleep with one last wish that he would make it through the night.

¨ ¨ ¨

Beast Boy woke up to the shrill sounds of birdcalls through is open window. He found himself twisted in his blankets, still damp from his sweating. He closed his eyes, his mind racing at a hundred miles an hour as he recalled the dream from last night. Frustrated from the lack of sleep and even more annoyed at the insistent calls emanating from the countless gulls that inhabited the bay, he angrily rose from his bed.

"Shut up!" he cried out to the birds outside on the island below him. Being replied with more cawing he slammed his window shut, creaking the frames.

Walking over to his wardrobe he caught site of himself in the mirror. Two green eyes stared back at him, framed by a green face. He hated his reflection. He tried not to look into mirrors too much, always sickened by what he saw looking back at him. He hated his powers, he hated his green complexion and above all he hated the man who did this to him. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Forcing them back he found his costume hidden among other items of clothing, as well as other countless copies of his black and purple suit. Still in his pyjamas from the night before, he stepped cautiously outside of his room.

Finding that he was the only one there, he made his way down the cold corridors of his 'home'. 'This is the only proper home I've ever had' he thought sadly to himself, unable to shake off the dream that had which repeatedly haunted him. Finally reaching the showers he slipped inside quietly. Setting his costume down neatly he once again caught his reflection in the mirror. Turning away quickly he undressed himself, feeling the cold tiles under his feet.

He felt the warm blast of running water on his face, instantly feeling better. The water was so soothing, he thought as he ran his hands through his green hair. After washing himself, he grabbed a small towel and covered his waist with it. The room was filled with steam and felt stuffy. The cold mirrors were misted up from the warm water in the air. Feeling glad that he didn't have to look in them again, he dried off the remaining water on himself. He quickly got dressed, blushing at the thought of one of his teammates seeing him naked, especially Starfire or Raven.

Declaring himself fit for human contact he made his way out of the bathroom. That's a laugh, he mused to himself, when have I been fit for human contact? He knew the answer of course. Before the change, he replied sadly. Pushing these thought's to the back of his mind, his sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of the other Titans voices. Except Raven, he thought, but I know she is there. He stopped at the door separating himself from the Titans in the main room. There is always a door between us, he thought as he looked down to his shoes. Deciding that he should stop wallowing in his own self- pity, he made his way into the main room to join the Titans.

¨ ¨ ¨

Robin sat at the table in the kitchen, eating the remnants of his breakfast. Since his years at the Titans he had become a head strong, fearless leader. He was glad to finally step out of the shadow of his former mentor, the legendary Batman. Here he felt he could stretch his wings and become the man he was destined to be. His loneliness with Batman was substituted with the friends he had made in the Titans. Friends who could help me, he thought to himself numerous times before.

He finished his breakfast just as he heard Beast Boy enter the room. Robin turned to face his green friend, gave him a quick smile and a hello and went in search of Starfire.

¨ ¨ ¨

When Beast Boy entered the main living quarters of the Titans Tower, he was greeted by the usual cheeriness from Starfire and the unintelligible grunt from Cyborg as he played his games. Raven said nothing to him or even acknowledged his presence as she sat down at the end of one of the couches, deeply engrossed in one of her many tomes.

He found his way to the kitchen, trying to get his mind off his troubles. Lately they were on his mind even more now. He was fifteen years old now and he hadn't had any love or any girls show any interest in him. Once again he silently cursed himself and the man who created him like this. He opened the fridge, feeling the cool air on his skin as it wafted out. Hoping that food would ease his troubles he gathered various ingredients to make his breakfast.

He opened the tofu wrapper and put it on a plate, throwing away the wrapping as he did so. Placing it carefully in the microwave he sat down and waited for his food to cook. He stared up at the ceiling, drumming his fingers against the hard wood of the table. Trying to imagine what his day will turn out like, he heard the high-pitched ping of the microwave. Disturbed from his thoughts, he sighed and collected his breakfast.

After three mouthfuls he lost his appetite, feeling full but empty still. Playing around with his food, he day dreamed about meeting some beautiful girl who could love him with his green skin. That'll never happen, he thought angrily to himself. Getting up, he tipped the rest of his tofu down the garbage and fetched a glass from the cupboards. Turning on the faucet he filled the glass with cold water. Drinking it he felt refreshed more than usual, replacing the lost water from his sweat last night. Last night, he thought to himself again.

He placed the glass in the sink and entered the main room, announcing he was going to train downstairs. After receiving a strange glance from Cyborg and an approving look from Robin he made his way down to the training room to hopefully vent his frustration and anger he felt.

¨ ¨ ¨

_Thwap! _Beast Boy's fist once again made contact with the punching bag. _Thwap! Thwap! _He threw everything he had at the bag, every muscle tightening as he made contact. Beads of sweat trickled down his face, and he could taste the salty water in his mouth. The trickles of water made their way into his eyes, clouding his vision and breaking his concentration.

The anger is gone, he thought as he looked at his raw knuckles, but the sadness is still here.

"You will never become better if you train that manner Beast Boy…" came a voice from the doorway.

Beast Boy spun around to find Starfire standing there, smiling while staring at Beast Boy slightly puzzled. She walked over to see Beast Boy's raw knuckles.

"Why did you not use the mitts in the cupboard?" she asked, eyeing him strangely "If you are mad about something it is still no reason for self harm like that friend"

"I know Star, just couldn't find the gloves" he lied. Damn I hate lying to her, he thought.

"Okay, do you wish for me to retrieve them for you?" she asked kindly.

"Nah, I'm about done anyway. I don't really want to tire myself out in case we have some trouble later ya know" he replied.

"Okay then I shall leave to get ready to battle wrongdoers" she shouted before spinning on her heels and turning towards the door.

"Star, wait!" Beast Boy cried realizing something "Why did you come down here?"

"Uh, it does not matter now…" she replied, blushing. With that she ran up the stairs and disappeared into the dark corridors.

Beast Boy sighed and turned to the punching bag, throwing one final punch. He flinched as his raw knuckles hit the canvas, drawing blood. Inspecting his cut, he found bandages amongst the medical equipment in the training room. Gazing at his blood, he wrapped the bandages carefully around his now swollen hand. At least my blood is still normal, he mused as he tied the bandage around his palm. Putting his gloves on gingerly he could feel the sharp pain as he tried to move his fingers. They could be broken, he thought.

Suddenly a red light glowed to life and flashed, bathing the basement in a deep red glow. Realizing what it was, he dashed upstairs and down the corridors to the main room.

"Come on BB, we got trouble downtown…" said his mechanical friend. They all rushed to the garage where the T-Car was stowed. It had long been decided that flying to a battle would use up too much energy for the three air-borne Titans.

Beast Boy gripped the car door, gasping in pain. Yes…they're broken, he thought gritting his teeth. He got in to find Robin staring at him from the passenger seat.

"You okay Beast Boy?" he asked, looking at the shape-shifter.

"Yeah dude, I'm fine" Beast Boy responded, buckling up his seat belt.

Feeling the engine roar to life, the deep vibrations calmed him a little. Looking out of the window to see the garage pass by before he was plunged into the daylight of midday. As the car made it's way across town to the impending battlegrounds, he shut his eyes in a vain effort to block out the pain of his suspected broken knuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

The extracts from Beast Boy's past are different to what the comic says. This is to help in my plot. This chapter will see some more interaction between the characters, so review to tell me what you think of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

A series of loud explosions rocked down town Jump City, sending a cascade of shattered glass everywhere. Frightened citizens made a dash for safety to nearby buildings, fearing to stay out in the open. Three beings stormed down the street, heading to where the explosions took place.

            The largest member of the three reached the building first, knocking down the remainder of the broken wall. Grunting, he pushed aside the bricks that blocked the path for the other two assailants. Coming up behind him, the other two members searched the debris for a survivor. Spotting the store clerk, a petit girl smiled and alerted her comrades.

            "Hey, there's a clerk" she said softly, pointing him out.

The other two boys made their way over, trying to look as threatening as they could. The clerk wasn't used to this type of situation and fear soon gripped him. Laughing, the largest man lifted him up and ignored the frightened clerks coughing and wheezing.

            "Tell us where the diamond's are, and you won't get hurt…too much" he grinned sadistically. The scared clerk pointed to a small safe hidden under what used to be a counter. The combination lock was broken so only brute force could open it now.

            "Hey Mammoth, looks like your up" a small boy said, eyeing up the lock. The large boy known as Mammoth approached the safe, smiling at the challenge. Lifting it up easily, he squeezed the door of it until it bent out of shape. Then with one mighty tug he ripped the door clean off it's hinges, exposing the contents. Trays of sparkling diamonds fell to the floor. The other two crooks scooped up the trays greedily and placed them a brown burlap bag. Throwing aside the safe, Mammoth grabbed the bag and waited for the small girls' signal.

            "Come on Jinx, it's been long enough…those creeps aren't gonna show up" the bald boy spoke, irritated at the long wait.

            "Relax Gizmo, they will show up any minute now" Jinx replied to the smaller boy called Gizmo. They heard the deep throttle of a car approach, cutting off their argument.

            "Ok boys, this is the cue. Let's go welcome the Titans" Jinx said smiling and heading for the collapsed wall leading to the street.

¨ ¨ ¨

Beast Boy sat in the T-Car nursing his swollen hands. He nervously glanced down the road, silently praying that these won't be too much of a threat. Knowing that they probably will be a threat, he began sweating. I hope I can pull through this, he thought, they will need me and I can't let them down. Looking out the window he saw the debris scattered across the road.

            "There they are guys, it's the HIVE again" said Robin, their leader. The T-Car pulled up about thirty yards away. Getting out, the Titans glanced at their leader for the cue for action. Robin turned to them, and shouted in his usual determined voice.

            "Titans Go!"

The Titans jumped into action, covering the distance between them and the HIVE in a matter of seconds. Beast Boy lagged behind however, still sporting those broken knuckles.

            Starfire instantly met Jinx, each exchanging laser blasts between them. Cyborg and Robin teamed up against Gizmo while Raven led a full on assault on Mammoth. Raven turned around in an effort to spot Beast Boy. She saw him panting in his usual form still making his way over to the battlefield.

            Starfire flew up high and launched her starbolts on an expectant Jinx. Dodging them easily she threw hexes at Starfire. Seeing this, Starfire flew higher in an attempt to avoid getting hit. She nose dived at Jinx and struck her with her eye lasers, a new trick which Jinx had yet to see. Flying back, Jinx landed gracefully on the sidewalk and prepared for another attack. She aimed a couple of more hexes at Starfire, but Starfire was too quick. Dodging these she grabbed Jinx and pinned her down to the floor, her strength far out ceding the strength of the pink haired witch.

            Robin lunged at Gizmo with his boa staff, narrowly missing the smaller teen. Cyborg transformed his right arm into his cannon, preparing to fire. Gizmo used his rocket pack to escape Cyborg's laser shots before taking the offensive himself. Landing behind Cyborg, he jammed a metal device in the lower back of the metal teen.

            "Hey man, get off me!" Cyborg cried, trying to shake off Gizmo. Robin jumped over Cyborg and connected his boa staff with Gizmo's cranium. Falling back, Gizmo stumbled before hitting the sidewalk in a daze. Pulling out the device Gizmo had implanted on Cyborg's back, Robin turned to the smaller crook and pinned him by the neck with his boa staff.

            Raven chanted her magic words and levitated before Mammoth, her eyes glowing white. She threw an arc of black energy at him, connecting and sending him backwards. After recovering from this attack, Mammoth looked up to see a green Tyrannosaurus Rex charge at him. Taking the initiative Mammoth lunged at an unsuspecting Beast Boy, punching his jaw. Morphing into a gorilla, Beast Boy brought his fists down on Mammoth. After hitting the teen, Beast Boy cried out after the sudden shock of pain ran through his hands. Hearing this, Raven turned to Beast Boy holding his hands gingerly. Sensing the distraction, Mammoth grabbed Beast Boy and threw him into Raven, dazing them both.

            Starfire heard the cries of her friends, momentarily releasing her grip on Jinx. Blasting Starfire with her energy, Jinx got up and looked at the unconscious girl in front of her. Smiling, she and Mammoth turned to the last two remaining Titans standing over Gizmo who was fully awake by now.

            Robin and Cyborg saw their fallen friends lay around them. Not wanting to give up, they met Jinx and Mammoth and exchanged blows. Without the other three, Robin and Cyborg were losing fast and both failed to notice Gizmo sneak up behind them. Hacking into Cyborg, Gizmo brought one half of the reaming titans down. Soon after, Robin fell before Mammoth and Jinx, both too much to handle on his own.

            "Ha, those pit-sniffers never knew what hit them" scoffed Gizmo, looking around to see the scattered Titans.

            "Yeah, let's go guy's" said Jinx, before they all silently slinked away into the alleyways of Jump City to their new hideout.

¨ ¨ ¨

After a short while Beast Boy awoke. Sitting up he looked around sleepily to take in his surroundings. He saw the green forest in where he hid and slept all night. It was dawn and he needed to be on his way before the men caught him again. Yawning, he quickly looked out for any movement around him. Not hearing or seeing anything, he slowly made his way down the tree. His keen hearing picked up the occasional birdcall now and then.

            He carefully made his way through the undergrowth, anxious not to make a sound. He didn't know what direction he was heading in, but he knew it was the same one he was traveling in last night. He had made sure of that, he didn't want to return to that place ever again. The trees around began to become less dense, the forest finally thinning. He finally reached the end of the tree's, staying still and silent. He was only young but his animal senses kept him on his toes. Realizing that going out in the open could mean capture, he decided against it.

            He made his way down the edge of the forest, alert to everything occurring around him. After a few hours, he collapsed to the floor. Panting heavily, he sat up against a tree, basking in the shadow. After a few failed attempts of trying to get up, he let himself fall freely into sleep.

¨ ¨ ¨

Beast Boy could hear voices calling his name. He tried to move but he couldn't, his body wouldn't let him. Am I okay? he asked himself. He tried to move again this time he could feel his arms twitching.

            "I think he's coming to" said a voice.

Willing himself to open his eyes, he woke up to find a pair of violet eyes looking down at him.

            "He's awake" a voice said, this time a different one.

Now fully awake, Beast Boy saw all his companions kneeling down around him. They all looked pretty banged up to him.

            "What happened?" he asked, sitting up on one elbow. Four sets of eyes glared at him.

            "We were hoping you could tell us" said Robin, their leader.

Beast Boy looked stunned at this. I was hit early in the fight, he thought. Still trying to work this puzzle out, Raven continued Robin's line of questioning.

            "He means, why did you scream in pain and let yourself get distracted. It was dangerous and it cost us the fight"

            Beast Boy sighed and took off his gloves. They all gasped when they saw his bloodied bandages, clinging to his hands. Not wanting to look them in the eyes, he turned away.

            "When did this happen?" asked Cyborg, gazing at Beast Boy's hands.

"During training earlier, I think they might be broken" he said uncertainly, still looking away.

            "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Robin. Starfire stayed out of this conversation, not wanting to anger anyone. Everyone could see Robin was trying to hold his temper in. He was angry at losing the fight, and even angrier that he thought Slade could have a big part in this.

            "I wanted to help" he replied, looking up at the boy wonder. He sifted nervously in Robin's glance, not wanting to anger him.

            "You should have told us, you just cost us the fight" Robin said through his teeth, trying to hold his anger in.

            "Sorry" Beast Boy replied meekly, looking at his teammates. Raven looked unconcerned, Starfire looked nervously at Robin while Cyborg inspected Beast Boy's knuckles.

            "Come on guys, we need to get home an patch BB up" announced Cyborg.

They all got up while Cyborg helped up Beast Boy. The drive home was completely silent, nobody could find anything to fill it with. Beast Boy looked out of his window, gazing intently at the passing scenery. I really messed up today…I hope they can forgive me, thought Beast Boy sadly.

            Eventually they arrived at their home, entering the dark confines of the garage. Nobody said a word to each other as they filed out of the car. Starfire and Cyborg left for the main room while Robin announced he was going to do some research. Raven and Beast Boy stayed in the garage, standing around awkwardly in the uncomfortable silence around them.

            "Come on Beast Boy, I need to fix your knuckles" said Raven, breaking the silence.

            Beast Boy simply nodded and followed Raven to the medical wing of the tower. They walked down the cold grey corridors, their footsteps slightly echoing. Finally reaching the medical room, they were surrounded by harsh white walls.

            Raven headed for a small cabinet bolted to the wall, searching for supplies to fix Beast Boys hands. Beast Boy hated this place, it reminded him of his past. One he wanted to forget. He couldn't hear Raven speaking to him. Finally she lost her patience and tapped him on the side of his head. Breaking out of his trance, Beast Boy looked up at her as she motioned for him to sit on the bed. He walked over and sat down, still gazing at the white walls.

            "Beast Boy, hold out your hands" Raven commanded. Beast Boy held them out while Raven gently undid his bandages. She soon went to work on his hands, while Beast Boy grimaced at the pan.

            "Why aren't you healing me with your powers Raven?" Beast Boy asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

            "I'm tired after the battle" she replied simply, her voice never changing or showing the slightest bit of emotion. Beast Boy worked up the courage to ask his next question, unsure what the answer would be.

            "Do you blame me?" he asked, looking down at the grey floor.

Raven sighed through her nose and stopped her work on Beast Boys broken hands.

            "I know you just wanted to help so I don't really blame you. Just next time tell us no matter what, okay?" she replied, looking at the green boy.

            "Okay Raven" answered Beast Boy, still looking at the floor.

The rest of the work was done in silence while Raven and Beast Boy thought about their defeat, not wanting to mention it anymore. Once again Beast Boy felt unwanted and blamed for trying to help. Some things never change, he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews i've gotten. Don't worry, this won't be a Star/BB fic as it will be explained in the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Cyborg leaned against the back of the couch, trying to take his mind off their recent defeat. He watched Starfire restlessly move around the kitchen trying to cook some food for the rest of the Titans. Cyborg turned to the T.V, hoping that some television could remedy his troubles. Flicking through channel after channel, he gave up and sighed. Getting up, he moved towards the kitchen to see what Starfire was doing.

Starfire's mind wasn't completely on what she was doing. Her eyes seemed distant as she stirred some batter mix in a large ceramic bowl. She didn't notice Cyborg approach, nor hear his metallic footsteps banging on the floor. She kept thinking of Robin's reaction at their loss today. She could picture his face, hear his voice and feel his anger. She sadly remembered what happened before with Slade, and how Robin couldn't handle it. And last time the whole team suffered, and now he was taking it out on poor Beast Boy. Beast Boy was only trying to help, she thought.

Cyborg opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it when he saw her deep in thought. Probably thinking about Robin, he thought. He turned and left the kitchen, leaving Starfire with her thoughts.

¨ ¨ ¨

Beast Boy looked down at his freshly wrapped hands, feeling the numbness from the pain. Raven had decided against giving him painkillers. He was part animal and she didn't know if he could have them. Beast Boy sat deep in thought, desperately wishing that Raven would finish soon so he could leave this wing.

"There, you're done" Raven finally announced, looking up from his hands. Beast Boy simply nodded and gave a quick thank you and left, practically running. Moving up the stairs at a quickened pace he tripped and collided with the floor. Instinctively putting his hands out to stop his fall he fell hard on his hands.

Raven picked up the medical supplies, placing them back in the cupboard neatly. She heard a cry of pain coming from the stairs just outside in the corridor. Rushing to find out what it was, she arrived to find Beast Boy sitting on the floor gently rubbing his knuckles.

"What happened?" she asked, helping him up. She could feel Beast Boy trembling with pain, with small tears forming in his eyes.

"I tripped…" he said finally, pushing back the tears. He kept his eyes fixed on his hands. I feel stupid, he thought.

Another silence surrounded them. Raven took another look at his hands.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked quietly. Beast Boy shook his head and smiled. It was the first genuine smile he had all day, glad that that someone cared a little bit about his well being.

"I'm okay" he replied still smiling. He turned and headed down the corridors, watching where he was going. His footsteps echoed slightly, putting him off. He stopped outside Robin's room, debating whether or not to apologize for earlier. No, I better not, he thought. He listened carefully outside of Robin's door, his keen hearing picking up almost every sound in the room. He could hear faint breathing with the occasional rustling of paper. Doing research, he thought.

Not wanting to linger anymore, he quietly made his way down the rest of the corridor. The cold grey walls led him to his own room, his sanctuary from the outside world. At least here I'm not judged, he thought. Except the mirror. The same one that judged him everyday and taunted him everyday. He hated that mirror, he didn't know why he kept it in his room. It's a reminder I guess…a reminder of what I am, he thought sadly. He reached his door, hesitating to enter. He didn't want to face his mirror anymore, not now.

Turning away from his door, he continued down the dark corridors. The corridor led to the west wing of the Tower. Sunlight blared through the windows that greeted him as he turned a corner. Shielding his eyes, he gazed out to the bay. It was only midday and the sun was still high up in the sky, shinning brightly. Perhaps I could go up to the roof, he thought.

He walked up the endless flights of stairs leading to the roof. At the top, he opened the door and walked out into the warm sunlight. Closing his eyes, he could feel the sun heat his body and his soul. He loved the day, the light, the sun. Darkness was never his thing. Too many bad memories and experiences.

He made his way over to the edge of the tower, sitting down. He hanged his legs carelessly over the edge. He stared across the bay; the beautiful blue ocean lifted his spirits slightly. He could hear the birdcalls of the gulls in the bay, and the occasional foghorn of the ships navigating the coast.

Beast Boy sat there for what seemed like forever to him, but it was only an hour. He lay back on the roof, feeling the warm sensation of the sun on his body. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander over the day's fight. It was my fault, he thought, I'll apologize to everyone later. But for now he was content to lie in the sun's warmth, feeling his troubles slip away from him.

¨ ¨ ¨

The dark seemed to reach everywhere. It filled every corner of the room. A large T.V screen glowed to life, illuminating the room. Three figures stood in the light, nervously waiting for another. They could hear faint footsteps approach them, echoing on the metallic floor.

"So my friends, you have something for me?" asked a voice, the owner of the approaching footsteps.

"Yes" the small girl replied. She took a step forward to where the voice came from. A light glowed to life above them, revealing the pink haired girl and her two friends. A tall man stepped into the light of the bulb above them, illuminating his orange and black mask.

"And what might that be Jinx?" he asked with a friendly tone to his voice. He looked down at the small girl with a burlap bag at her feet. She opened the bag to reveal trays of diamonds that glittered under the bulb. The tall man didn't seem interested though and snorted slightly. Sensing this, Jinx spoke up again.

"This isn't the only reason we came here. We want to work for you," she said, hoping that he would accept their offer.

"Why would I want to do that? Last time you failed me" he replied coolly, his left eye staring intently at the pink haired girl. He looked up to the other two members with contempt, and they returned his glare angrily.

"That was a one off. He got ambushed, that's all!" shouted the small boy angrily crossing his arms.

"Shut up Gizmo" spoke Jinx "Today we defeated the Titans with a full squad. I feel we may have proved ourselves," she told the man proudly.

"I know you defeated them, I know many things. Like the fact that the green boy was injured beforehand" he replied softly. At this the three snorted, feeling angry that their victory wasn't appreciated. Slade continued, "Nevertheless, I think you will be of use to me. I accept your offer but remember this. If you fail me again things will not go smoothly for you three"

The three smiled, knowing that they got their wish. They nodded slightly, grinning madly.

"Thank you, Slade" replied Jinx; before the three slinked away into the darkness surrounded the room. With a loud click, the light above them went out. Slade stood there, basking in the darkness around him. Now my plan will begin, he thought. He smiled under his mask at the prospect of making the Titans pay.

¨ ¨ ¨

Robin sat at his desk, patiently sifting through page after page of evidence. Every article that had ever been written on Slade was here. Even though this was the HIVE, he thought, Slade wouldn't be too far away from it. Determined more then ever, he resumed his research on Slade.

He picked up an article written three months ago in the Daily Journal, the major newspaper in Jump City. The article mention Slade's last plan they had stopped. Smiling at the memory, Robin read the article slowly.

The Daily Journal learned today of the latest plot that the evil mastermind known only as Slade instigated on the unsuspecting citizens of Jump City. Thankfully the Titans stopped this plan before any major incidents occurred. Details about the plan are sketchy, with both the police and the Titans unwilling to give any information prior to an investigation. The staff at the Daily Journal wishes, as well as the citizens of Jump City, a heart felt thank you for once again coming to the rescue of this fine city. We wish to thank Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy for their brave efforts. We will report further on this incident as more facts come to our knowledge.

Robin finished reading, setting the article down on the table. Sighing, he recalled the fight earlier today. Maybe I should apologize to Beast Boy, he thought. His eyebrows sank slightly behind his mask, feeling ashamed of himself.

He leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling, staring intently at a fleck of dust. He realized that he couldn't concentrate on his research. If he missed something it could prove costly. Sighing, he got up out of his chair and made his way the door. Unlocking it, he stepped outside into the cold air of the corridor. He shut his door and went in search of his friends, hoping they could get his mind back on track.

¨ ¨ ¨

Raven watched Beast Boy walk up the remainder of the stairs. She watched him incase he had another accident. Satisfied that he made it up the stairs without any incident, she turned back to the medical room to finish packing away the supplies. She walked into the white room, feeling uncomfortable in the brightness around her.

She picked up the strips of bandages that were left on the table, throwing them in the nearby bin. She quickly packed away the rest of the supplies before leaving. Shutting the door behind her she made her way up the stairs towards the safety of her own room.

¨ ¨ ¨

Beast Boy felt a cold chill run across his body, bringing him out of his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes to find complete darkness around him. Wondering how long he had slept for he got up and stretched his refreshed limbs. Looking up at the trees above him, he quietly made his way to the edge of the forest. Looking out across the field that lay out before him, he stopped and sniffed the air. He couldn't smell or hear anything. He crept out tentatively into the open field, not wanting to alert anything to his presence.

The filed lit up dimly, basking everything in an eerie glow. He turned his head sharply, alert to any danger. Realizing that it was only the moon shinning from behind the clouds, he made his way on down the field. Eventually he came to an old wooden fence, running alongside a dark green hedge. He could smell something across the hedge, something that smelled like food. Licking his lips as he savored the taste in the air, he jumped over hedge in a single leap.

He spotted a small lamb, just away from the main herd. He carefully made his way closer to the unsuspecting animal. Feeling his sharp fangs in his mouth, he knelt down by the lamb quietly. Grabbing its head and shoulder he bit down hard onto the lamb's neck. A soft crying sound came from the lamb's mouth, but Beast Boy felt no remorse. He only felt the hunger in his stomach and the taste of the lamb's blood in his mouth.

He picked the lamb up with his mouth still in its neck. The sound of the lamb had died down and he quietly carried away. Throwing it over the fence it made a soft thud onto the grass. Jumping over he resumed his feeding on the animal, satisfying his hunger and his urge to kill.

¨ ¨ ¨

The sun still shone down on Jump City, warming everything under the warm rays. A green teen was lying on the roof, basking in its warmth. He was still asleep, but small beads of sweet dripped down his face. He bolted upright, eyes staring out into the bay. Panting, he felt his cold clammy hands in his grey gloves. Pulling them off his hands, he placed them neatly to his side. He was warm, too warm. I may be coming down with a fever, he thought to himself.

He stripped his top off, confidant that he was alone on the roof. He felt a cool breeze upon his body, cooling him down. He instantly felt better, his body returning to its natural heat. He wondered what time it was, it looked around mid afternoon. His animal senses confirmed this. Getting up and stretching, he turned around to see Starfire looking at him from the door.

¨ ¨ ¨

Robin walked into the main room, finding Cyborg stretched out on the couch channel surfing. Saying a quick hello, he asked where everyone else was.

"Star's in the kitchen…Raven and Beast Boy are probably still in the medical wing" answered the metallic teen.

Nodding, Robin made his way over to the kitchen to find Starfire. She wasn't there. All he could find was the remnants of the batter mix she must have been making. Giving up, he left the kitchen and sat down next to Cyborg on the couch.

"I thought you said that Star was in the kitchen?" he asked, perplexed.

"I thought she was," he answered, still gazing at the large screen in front of him.

Robin merely sat there, wishing that Cyborg would pick a channel. Leaning back he started to relax, trying to get his mind off Slade for the time being.

¨ ¨ ¨

Starfire smiled slightly as she walked over to Beast Boy, looking away from his chest and stomach. Walking up to him she sat down on the edge of the building, looking over the bay.

"Yes Star?" Beast Boy urged. He quickly grabbed his top and put it back on, not wanting to show off anymore of his green skin.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about something…" she answered nervously, still looking over the bay. Beast Boy quickly understood what she was driving at. Sure that she wasn't going to talk, he decided to.

"Is it about Robin?" he asked tentatively. Starfire tenses up, not able to look at Beast Boy in the face.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked perplexed.

"Raven mentioned it before. Besides it's pretty obvious," he continued. She smiled at this and turned to face him.

"Well, I have feelings for him. More than usual, but…" she stopped, her smile gone.

"But what, Star?" Beast Boy urged again, trying to be helpful.

"I don't know if he admires me back. Not in the manner of friendship" she confided, her eyes shut trying to force back tears.

"Star, I'm sure Robin likes you back. I mean it's pretty obvious that he does," he said softly.

Starfire's eyes lit up in happiness, and her sweet smile graced her face once again. She turned to Beast Boy and got up, grinning madly. Offering her hand she helped him.

"Thank you for your kind words friend. I shall converse with Robin soon" she nearly shouted, unable to hold in her excitement.

"Anytime Star," he said kindly, returning her smile. Star lunged at him and enveloped him in a deep hug, lifting him into the air. After a while she let him down, still smiling. She gave a quick goodbye and she left through the open door and down the stairs.

Beast Boy smiled, glad that someone had found some happiness in their life. Beast Boy wasn't keen on relationships, he never had one. Nobody could look past the green skin and pointy ears. He remembered of a time that he was chased out of a small rural village, just because of his skin. He was nearly lynched by the scared locals after they found him. It was close but he escaped. It was only his animal instincts that kept him alive, kept him running and kept him fighting. If he had more control he would be dead long ago.

Turning to look at the bay one last time, he entered the darkness of Titans Tower, his house…never his home.


	4. Chapter 4

A reviewer has mentioned that Beast Boy seems a little too depressed and desperate. I have decided to use this because it is useful for my story. The reason he feels like this will be revealed in later chapters. As for now the first couple has been decided as you could already have guessed, Robin and Starfire. This story revolves around Beast Boy but Star and Robin will get good airtime.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Great Expectations by Charles Dickens.

* * *

In the darkness Slade had a feeling of excitement, he could feel his plan finally forming. His newly acquired servants had been informed of his plan and they were on a mission to retrieve the first piece. They wouldn't fail him, he was sure of it. And if they did, he would make them pay dearly. There are always other servants, he thought ruefully.

Settling back into his chair, he smiled at the thought of laid what ahead for the Titans, and his new apprentice.

¨ ¨ ¨

Raven sat down on her bed, deep in thought. She contemplated the fight. Several questions kept popping into her mind, but one more than any of them. Why would the HIVE steal jewels, it's not really their style. Her mind couldn't shed light on this question. Deciding to get up and make some tea, she left her room. Making sure she locked it she walked down the corridors towards the main room. As she approached she could feel Robin and Cyborg's aura already there, with another approaching fast. As it got closer she recognized it as Starfire's, and she could feel her excitement.

Something troubled her though, causing her to stop mid step. She couldn't feel Beast Boy's aura. Normally he would be in the main room with the others, playing their games. Strange, she thought to herself. She decided to try and track Beast Boy and find out where he was. Closing her eyes she sat down crossed legged. Concentrating on Beast Boy she felt her power extend to the entire tower. The lights above her flickered on and off, causing her to lose her concentration. Trying to ignore it, she suddenly felt Beast Boy's aura. It's somewhere to my left, she deduced, most probably in his room.

Suddenly, she felt his feelings too. She could feel his sadness and anger steadily rise in him. She opened her eyes, the lights in the hallway back to normal. She calmed herself, taking deep breaths as she slowly got up. Debating whether or not to go see him, she decided not to and made her way down the corridors to where her tea would be. He probably wants his space…and its none of my business, she thought to herself before entering the main room to a chorus of noise.

¨ ¨ ¨

Beast Boy sat alone in his room, staring at his ceiling as he lay on his bed. Hardly breathing he placed his hands at his side. He began to wonder what the other Titans were doing, and if Starfire had talked to Robin yet. He turned over to look at his small digital clock that was placed on his bedside table. It read 5. 30 pm. He sighed and looked down at his hands, still heavily bandaged. Raven said they weren't broken, he thought, but they sure feel like it. His thoughts remained on Raven for a brief second, and he realized how little he actually knew about her. She's so mysterious, he thought, and she keeps everything locked up. Beast Boy smiled at this thought, realizing that he was exactly the same when it came to keeping secrets. Ever since Beast Boy arrived at the Titans he had never told them how he was green and how he got his powers. They assume I was born like this, he thought. He was too afraid to tell them how he got them, he wasn't sure how they would react. He knew about Cyborg's past, Starfire always told them everything about herself and Robin kept things to himself but he knew a little like how he was Batman's apprentice and his previous life in Gotham. But Raven, he knew about her father. He fought a part of her father when he was in Raven's mind with Cyborg.

Since his life in the Titans that day was Beast Boy's favorite day. He always smiled at the memory of how he and Raven finally connected. He remembered the smile she gave him after they left the mirror. To Beast Boy, Raven was his best friend. He wasn't sure of how she felt about him, but he was sure that they were on friendly terms even though she told him off a few times.

Beast Boy looked around his room, only his eyes moving. He tried to find anything that could occupy his mind and get his mind off his past. All his games consoles couldn't be played, his hands weren't up to the task yet. His eyes moved to his table, avoiding the mirror above it. He spotted a small book, worn and tattered after years of use. The old brown pages were curled after time had taken it's toll. He sighed at the memory of how he got it. He got up, stretching and closing his eyes. He walked over to the table and picked the book up. He read the title, _Great Expectations by Charles Dickens_. Slowly opening the cover, he felt the worn pages with his hands. He felt only slight pain, he wasn't pressing down too hard on the book. This was the only book he had, and it was his favorite. The others didn't know he had it and he didn't read in front of them too much, only menu's at the pizza place. He needed something to do, so he decided to read his book.

Debating on whether to read with the rest of the Titans, he finally decided to read on the roof. It was still light and warm outside and he could have a little peace to concentrate. He wasn't the best reader in the world and it took all of his concentration to do it. Opening the door, walked out down the corridors to the roof for the second time that day. I might as well put my bed up there, he thought ruefully.

Reaching the roof, he opened the door and was greeted by the late afternoon sun. He sat down and leaned against the wall of the roof. Opening his book, he was instantly drawn into the world of Charles Dickens.

¨ ¨ ¨

It was all quiet at the Benson Ltd factory, a small animal testing area. The factory and it's employee's had come under attack numerous times, and safety measures were set up to stop these constant attacks. Protestors have been voicing their opinion on the animal testing company, and even Beast Boy had wanted to come. It was only Robin's intervention that stopped him, saying that it was illegal and would harm their reputation.

Three figures silently crept up to the fence, trying not to be seen by the security camera's. Mammoth gently snapped the chain fence, trying to keep the silence to a minimum. They all slid through the fence and towards the nearest building. Hiding in the shadows, they heard a security guards walk towards them in the setting sunlight. As he passed Mammoth grabbed him and knocked him out quickly, not raising the alarm.

They all followed the wall to the edge of the building, spotting the structure that they needed to break into. The small boy Gizmo spotted the security camera watching the space between them and their target. Silently bring out a small device he threw it at the camera, disabling it. They quickly broke out into a run and covered the distance in no time at all. Jinx used her small frame and squeezed through the open window. Grunting, she pushed herself through and landed softly on the floor. Unable to open the door for her comrades she decided to work on her own.

Quietly creeping down the corridor she spotted the door marked CAUTION NO ENTRY UNLESS PERMITTED. Underneath it was written CHEMICAL X23-RGE. Smiling she used her hexes to blast the door open. The high-pitched alarm rung, and she heard a small crash down the corridors from the door she entered. Mammoth has taken care of my escape route, she thought.

Running into the brightly lit room, she found a small refrigerator that was locked. She blasted that open and door swung wide open, letting out a small cold mist. She carefully pulled out a small vial that was placed in there. Pocketing it she made a run for it down the corridors to where Mammoth and Gizmo were waiting for her. As she run out the broken door, she saw Mammoth throw down a security guard.

"Did you get it?" asked Gizmo.

"Yeah, it was too easy. Come on let's go" Jinx answered, breaking out into a run. Her friends followed closely behind as they left through the small hole in the fence. Spotting a manhole, Mammoth ripped it open revealing a dark hole. Jumping down they made their escape as the alarm echoed through the day.

¨ ¨ ¨

Raven slowly stirred her tea, watching the tea bag turn the hot water brown. She couldn't get Beast Boy's sadness out of her head. I've never felt him this sad before, she thought o herself as she brought the cup up to her mouth. Taking a sip, she felt the warm liquid wash down her throat and ease her mind. She heard Starfire chatting happily away with Cyborg and Robin as they watched the T.V. Since Starfire arrived she has paid a lot more attention to robin, she thought, more than usual.

She put her cup down on the counter and sat down, trying to get the mindless chatter out of her head. Sighing through her nose she gave up and joined them in the main room. As she sat down Cyborg turned to her.

"Hey Raven, did you fix up Beast Boy's knuks?" he asked the dark girl.

"Yes I did. I didn't give him pain killers though" she answered, picking up a book she had left there.

"Why?" he asked. Raven looked up from her book and turned to him.

"Because I didn't know if his animal side could take them" she answered, clearly annoyed by the conversation. Sensing this, Cyborg turned back to the T.V not wanting to anger her.

Starfire continued to talk to Robin, ignoring everything around her. Suddenly she got an idea to try and get them alone. Then I can tell him, she thought happily.

"Robin, I am hungry. Do you wish to accompany me to the Pizza Place for some food?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with expectation. Robin thought for a second before nodding and smiling.

"Sure Star" he answered, getting up and offering his hand.

"Where you going?" Cyborg asked, looking up at the two.

"For some food" answered Robin, not bothering o invite him.

"Great I'll come too. I'm famished" said the metallic man, getting up and stretching. Starfire looked disappointed at the prospect that she wasn't going to tell Robin now.

"Raven" she aid unhappily "do you wish to accompany us?"

Raven looked up from her book and nodded. Getting up she placed her book down on the table.

"Where's Beast Boy?" asked Robin, looking at his teammates. All of them shook their heads, not knowing where he was. Suddenly Starfire spoke up.

"He was on the roof when I saw him last" she said looking at Robin, smiling at her and Beast Boy's talk.

"Raven, go get Beast Boy and meet us down in the garage" Robin ordered as he looked at her. Raven glared at him before huffing and walking out down the corridor and towards the roof.

¨ ¨ ¨

Beast Boy sat down. Still reading his book. He had been up here for a while but he didn't notice the time. He felt the gradual drop in temperature and sunlight but he ignored it. He was concentrating on his reading. Suddenly his keen hearing picked up the sound of approaching footsteps, walking up the stairs. He looked up as the door swung open revealing an angry looking Raven. She looked down at him and opened her mouth to say something, but she spotted the book in his hands. Her expression changed into a puzzled one as she recognized the title of the book.

"Yes Raven?" he asked tentatively. Her eyes turned to him and he felt himself being pierced by her purple eyes.

"Where going for pizza. Do you want to come?" she asked, still looking down at him.

"Sure" he said. He tried to get up as painless as possible before Raven helped him up.

"Thanks" he replied, still holding his book gingerly in his hands.

"Is that Great Expectations?" Raven asked, looking down at the book.

"Yeah. It's my favorite book" he said as he nodded. She turned to him and smiled slightly.

"I didn't know you read" she told him.

"Yeah, only a little though. This is my only book" he answered, shifting his feet slightly on the ground.

"Oh. I like it as well" she told him, still smiling faintly. Beast Boy returned the smile.

"Well, should we go meet the guys?" he asked, looking down the corridor. Raven nodded before walking off. Catching up to her he walked alongside her the rest of the way, discussing the book. Beast Boy didn't always know what Raven was saying, her advanced English confused him slightly. Anyway, he enjoyed talking to her and before he knew it they arrived at the garage with the others already waiting for them.

"So guys, are you rea…" Cyborg asked before he was cut off by the alarm shrieking loudly. Robin quickly pulled out his communicator, checking where the robbery was taking place.

"Titans, it seems the Benson factory was broken into again" he shouted as he turned to the other Titans. Beast Boy face quickly darkened as he thought of the animal testing center. Raven noticed his look and turned to him.

"Beast Boy relax. You're not going anyway" she told him sternly, while crossing her arms. Beast Boy started to protest but was cut off by Robin.

"She's right. You're injured and we can't afford anymore injury to you" he told him before stepping into the car. Beast Boy looked downhearted at the decision but went along with it anyway. I couldn't risk it again after what happened today, he thought.

They rest of the Titans jumped into the car, getting ready to leave. The engine roared to life and with one final wave Beast Boy watched them leave.


	5. Chapter 5

The other couple should be noticeable from the last chapter. That romance will take a long time to develop, but the Robin/Starfire couple will get together before then. Don't forget to review as I appreciate all reviews I get. Thank you to the people who already have.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven watched Cyborg maneuver the car around the busy streets of Jump City. It was rush hour and thousands of people were on their way home after a long day of work. Cyborg muttered irritably at the traffic, cursing each driver as they passed. Raven sighed and stared out of her window, feeling somewhat put out that the familiar green shape shifter wasn't sitting between her and Starfire constantly barraging them with jokes. Pushing the thought aside she looked towards the bay where she could still see the tower. She wondered what Beast Boy may be doing, unsure of why she was thinking of him.

The T-car slowly pulled up to a scene of chaos. Animal protestors were camped outside the fence of the Benson factory, with police officers trying to keep the situation under control. Blue tape was strewn across the road, blocking the path of the protestors, the media and the T-car. After recognizing who they were, the police officers let them in.

Slowly, the T-car sifted through the numerous police officers, security guards and employees. Stopping, they all got out and waited for the arrival of the officer in charge of this scene. A burly man with a moustache walked up to them, giving them strange glances.

Robin recognized the man walking towards them and sighed. The Teen Titans never got on with this man. The rest of the police force welcomed the Titans with open arms. It made their job easier and safer, and protected them criminals beyond their strength. But this man was an exception. He was an old-school police officer and he was the police chief for Jump City. He hated the fact that these young upstarts were overshadowing his police department and his officers. Coming up to them he spoke in his usual short manner.

"Welcome Titans" he said gruffly, causing Raven to frown "It's the usual robbery which doesn't require your help"

"Chief Berkley, this robbery is our business as it is a chemical factory. That falls under Special Forces jurisdiction" Robin replied, eyeing the Chief darkly.

The Chief just huffed and turned around. Swearing loudly he called another officer to inform the Titans of the situation. The young officer run up as told them what had happened. The Titans stood quietly as the man told them of the break-in and the escape.

"What did they take?" asked Robin when the officer was finished. The young officer pulled out a small piece of paper and read it.

"Uh…Chemical X23-RGE. It's still unknown and the company has refused to comment on anything. Also, the employee's are keeping quiet as well" he informed them.

Robin sighed and turned to some of the lab technicians who standing around quietly talking amongst themselves. He turned back to the young officer who was still with them.

"Is there anyway you can get them to talk?" Robin asked.

"No. Under contract they cannot talk and it's quiet legal" he told them, looking glum. Robin nodded to him walked off, leaving the other Titans with the officer. After a quick thank you the Titans hurried after Robin down the corridor to the crime scene. Once they reached it they could see the destruction for themselves. The heavy metal door was blasted apart and things were thrown aside. The open draw marked CHEMICAL X23-RGE was laying on it's hinges, broke open.

Raven closed her eyes trying to recover the lost aura of the assailant. She tried but failed, too many officers were noisily standing around distracting her. Opening her eyes, she glared at the officers who ignored her. Sensing her frustration, Starfire tried to get the unnecessary officers out of there. After several threats later they left dejectedly, looking hastily at the Titans.

Raven once again closed her eyes; this time she could feel the officers remaining presence. Sifting through each one she recalled one she recognized, one she knew well. Opening her eyes she looked at the other Titans.

"Jinx was here," she stated simply. Robin gritted his teeth remembering the fight earlier that day. He had an uneasy feeling that the HIVE could have something to do with it. Turning to the others he simply said.

"We need to know what that chemical was"

¨ ¨ ¨

Beast Boy watched the T-car drive away down the dark tunnel, which led to the shore. Feeling the book in his hands, he decided to return to his reading. He made his way up the stairs to the main room, making sure that his communicator was on incase the other Titans needed him. He looked around the grey corridor he was walking down, the occasional door breaking the same drab interior. Once he made his way to the main room, he looked out the window across the bay, to where Jump City lay.

He sat down on the plush couch and settled down to read. He couldn't concentrate however and soon gave up reading. He tried desperately to find something to do, but to no avail. He lay down on the couch, breathing gently through his nose and placing his hands gently on his sides. He couldn't relax though, but tried anyway. He closed his eyes to try and relax, certain that the Titans would call him if they were in trouble. Normally a robbery wouldn't involve fighting, with most criminals gone before they reached there. Hopefully they won't need my help, he thought. Looking out across the bay he could just about make out the small factory on the outskirts of town, where the rest of the Titans were.

¨ ¨ ¨

Robin walked up to the chief technician who was quietly sipping his coffee. Sitting down across from him, he looked steadily into his eyes. The rest of the Titans stood around from him, silently looking at him. Their plan was simple. Robin would bring the chemical to the man's mind and Raven would read it, thereby knowing exactly what it was.

"So, what is Chemical X23-RGE?" he asked the technician. The man simply smirked and remained silent. But his mind gave him away. Once he was asked about it he instantly thought of it. Raven sifted through his mind, and recalled everything that he knew about the chemical. A lot of thought's were jumbled amongst the mans mind, a lot of them about other projects he was working on. Soon she had her answer thanks to Robin's constant questioning. She smirked slightly, knowing she had gotten their answer so easily. With a nod to Robin they left the room leaving a content technician behind, believing that he had put one over the Titans.

Once out of earshot Robin turned to Raven, expecting an answer. She shook her head and motioned towards the parked T-car. Nodding, they walked to the car not before encountering the Chief again.

"So Titans, leaving so soon?" he asked mockingly. Robin just smirked and gave him a quick good bye. They all followed him to the car and got in, still quiet. Cyborg slid into the drivers seat and buckled up, and started the engine. Pulling away he concentrated on the road as they left the compound and out onto the main street.

"What a dick-head" Cyborg said as he drove the T-Car. From his passenger seat Robin turned to Raven and motioned her to speak. Sighing, she told them everything she had managed to get out of the man's head.

"Chemical X23-RGE is an experimental serum that causes intense rage in animals. The company produced it for a private buyer. The official records go that it was meant for hunting purposes. It causes rage in animals the buyer needed it for hunting parties and other forms of entertainment" she spat out. She thought that when Beast Boy hears this he is going to flip. She continued, "It seems to be very hush-hush and I don't know how the HIVE found out. Nevertheless I can't figure out why they could use it," she said thoughtfully.

Robin stared through the windshield, contemplating this new information. I need to do some serious research, he thought. The car steadily made its way home, sifting through the remaining traffic still on the road.

"Me too. When we get home we need to find out who ordered it and how on earth the HIVE could find out about it" he said finally.

Starfire sat in the back, feeling the anger rise from the boy in front of her. She sat unhappily as she thought of how he freaked last time.

"Perhaps when we arrive home we could have some food? It may clear our heads enough to think?" she said, glancing at everyone in the car. With a brief shake of the head, Robin frowned and turned to look at her.

"I'm fine Star. Anyway, this is top priority so we can eat later when we have finished our research" he concluded, looking back out to the road ahead of him.

"Okay" she agreed sadly. She turned to look outside of her own window at the approaching island out in the bay. The tunnel opened out before them as they were plunged into darkness.

Cyborg guided the car through the dark tunnel that led to their home. He saw the garage opening in front of them and slowly parked the car safely, not wanting to scratch it. They unbuckled their seat belts and jumped out, all heading to the main room. They all walked silently, no one talking to each other as they trundled down the grey corridors.

As they arrived at the open living room, they were met by an anxious Beast Boy desperate to know everything. Sighing, the rest of the Titans sat him down and recalled the previous events.

¨ ¨ ¨

"So, you have completed your mission?" Slade asked the three youngsters standing before him. Jinx walked silently up to him and presented a small vial filled with a dark blue liquid. It was still cold from the refrigeration in the lab. Slade picked it up from her open palm, eyeing the bottle carefully. Satisfied he had obtained what he wanted, he silently ushered the teens away. Once he was alone, he stepped down towards a small drawer. Opening it, he saw a small chip he had been building for three months ever since he had lost Robin as his apprentice. Picking it up, he carefully pocketed it and closed the drawer.

As Slade walked down the dark corridors he was met by a small lab technician, wearing a white coat with the fabled 'S' symbol upon its breast. The man motioned for Slade to enter a small white room that was adjacent to the corridor. Turning to a computer, the man sat down watching his boss.

"You see Mr. Slade that the chip is in full working condition. The tests were run and the results came back conclusive. However, I need to run some tests on the substance you brought for me". The man looked at Slade carefully, waiting for his response.

"No, the chemical works, I can assure you. We will run our plan tonight, nothing will stop my plan for revenge" Slade ordered him. Nodding, the man went through the final details of the device to Slade.

"Okay, the chip will be operated from the small hand held radio transmitter you have got. But before that we need to get the chip implanted in his body, preferably the head. I can operate tonight if I have the correct staff but they will be hard to come by at such short notice" he informed Slade.

"You will get your staff. Just make sure you are ready to operate by the time the specimen arrives tonight," Slade said, looking down at the man. The technician nodded and turned back to his computer. He completed the final checks and started getting the operating table ready for tonight.

Slade got up and left silently, leaving the man to do his work. He walked down the corridors to his room where he would meet his HIVE agents in and hour, ready to give them one final preparation before they carried out their mission.

¨ ¨ ¨

Beast Boy sat down fuming, while Robin finished his story. He sat there, not moving but his anger was clear in his eyes. They all knew how much Beast Boy hated animal cruelty. But they didn't know how much. Beast Boy knew the animals pain, the others didn't. He always knew there was something wrong in that place, he could feel it. It drove him crazy when he could feel and hear the animals' cries as they were tested on.

"So you see Beast Boy, we need to figure out what the HIVE wanted with that chemical" spoke Robin, watching his teammate carefully. Beast Boy sat down not saying anything, occasionally rubbing his knuckles. Raven could feel his anger steadily rise as he glanced around the room. The others could feel it too, and it was making them nervous.

"Okay" he said simply, looking out to the bay. The other's nodded and got up, deciding to leave Beast Boy with his thoughts. When he was sure everyone had left the room, he got up and walked to the kitchen. He bent down and opened the fridge, feeling the cool air rush towards him. Pulling out his soymilk, he opened a nearby cupboard searching for a glass. He watched as the milk slowly filled up the glass, cooling it. He drank the milk in one go, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Placing the glass in the sink, he walked over to the couch. I need to do some investigation myself, he thought. Maybe I'll start with the factory, he decided.

After making his mind up, he quietly opened a window in the main room feeling the sudden gust of wind upon his face. His dark green eyes scanned the bay, looking for any potential dangers. This was a usual habit of his, something he gained from his animalistic qualities. Suddenly, his nose picked up a scent approaching him. He recognized this scent well. His ears picked up the corresponding footsteps as the person slowly approached him. He turned around quickly as the door opened revealing Cyborg standing there.

"Hey BB, what's up?" he asked his friend.

"Uh…nothing" he lied, not looking at his teammate. Cyborg shrugged his shoulders before making his way across the room towards the couch. He sat down and flicked the T.V on, searching for something to watch.

"Doesn't look like nothing," he said, looking at Beast Boy suspiciously. The green titan looked at his friend but not making any eye contact.

"Nothing is wrong" he lied once again. He walked over and sat down next to Cyborg, sighing heavily as he collided with the cushions.

"Really? I find that hard to believe little man" he replied, tearing his vision away from the T.V to look at his friend. Beast Boy sighed again, realizing his defeat.

"What makes you think that?" he asked meekly, before closing his eyes.

"You have been out of it for a couple of days now, you're not your usual self" he said, looking back at the screen. Beast Boy looked down at his hands, the results of his endless anger.

"Really? I don't think I'm any different…" he said cautiously and looking up at his teammate. Cyborg merely shrugged his shoulders at the boy's response. Perhaps I can get him to lighten up a bit, he thought.

"Hey B, you wanna play N-Cars with me?" Beast Boy looked at his friend and grinned. He could never resist a challenge, no matter how trivial.

"Sure dude, but why don't we raise the stakes, huh?" Beast Boy said slyly, before getting up and turning the computer on. Flicking the switch he turned back to his friend.

"Sure B. Let's say if I win you have to eat real meat" noticing the disgusted look on Beast Boy's face, he continued "and if I lose I'll eat your tofu crap. How's that for a fair deal?" he said grinning. Beast Boy pondered the deal for a second, before nodding in agreement.

"Sure, let's race"

¨ ¨ ¨

Robin sat alone in his room, looking at the countless articles laid out before him. He sifted through the heavy books that rested on the table, trying desperately to find any records of people who have been convicted of animal cruelty. It was useless though, there were hundreds and none of them seemed rich enough to hire a company to create a liquid for them. Except…

He turned the last page of one of the criminal records. Since the Titans worked closely with the police they had been given access to all the records the Jump City Police Department (JCPD) had obtained. They were constantly funded by the city and therefore had to comply with them whenever they met. The Titans had no problem with this arrangement with the police. They weren't vigilantes and they abided by the rules they fought to uphold everyday.

Robin scanned the page until he found what he was looking for. One of the local business owners had been convicted of poaching in Africa. The police found photos of his exploits in his house several months ago. After questioning and a series of searches they couldn't find enough evidence to convict him of a sentence. Many people believed, including the Titan Beast Boy, that because of his social status and his huge contributions to the local economy he was let off lightly. Protestors had boycotted his business soon after and fight's had broken out between them and the employees who didn't side with them. After the Riot Squad had been called down, the Titans themselves had been summoned to bring the protestors into order.

Robin read the file report on the man. His name was Hugo Mann, a prominent businessman and a member of the board of directors for the Jump City Museum. He was a well-respected man in numerous social circles and his presence held a lot of clout within Jump City. The Titans hadn't had a run in with Hugo Mann before, but Robin had a feeling that they might have to soon…

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at his door. It rang through his quiet room, startling him. Turning his chair to face the door he called out to the visitor.

"Yes? Who is it?" he said a little testily.

The door opened slowly to reveal a nervous looking Starfire. Spotting him sitting at his table she smiled sweetly.

"It is I, Starfire," she said still smiling. Robin nodded before gesturing for her to come in. Accepting his invitation she walked in warily, not wanting to disturb or knock anything over.

"What can I do for you, Star?" he asked, looking at her intently. Noticing his stare, she blushed slightly before sitting down on a vacant chair.

"I was wondering how you are," she stated, smiling at him through the dim lighted room. Surprised at her question, he quickly regained his composure. I should have seen that coming, he thought, she always thinks about other people.

"Well Star, I might have a lead but I need to question him" he said as he glanced at his watch. It read 21:45. Hmm…quarter to ten, he thought, I guess I could go see him now.

"Star" he continued, "I'm going to go pursue my lead but I need to go see him tonight. However, I have to stop at the police station to obtain a warrant"

"May I accompany you?" she asked hopefully. Robin shook his head, much to Starfire's dismay.

"Sorry Star, I need to do this alone" he said simply, frowning slightly at Starfire's sad expression.

'Okay…but do you wish Raven to accompany you? She could help you with your questioning," she said sadly, slightly envious of the gothic girl's abilities.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I don't want to disturb her and I can handle this myself, Star" he replied. He noticed Starfire's eyes light up momentarily. She nodded before getting up, extending her hand. As he took it she said

"Then I suppose you will be leaving immediately?" she asked sweetly. He smiled back as he got up.

"Yeah, I better catch the Chief before he leaves. I need that warrant tonight" he said. He spoke the last part angrily; his feelings for the Chief were far from nice.

As they left the room, Robin turned right towards the garage leaving Starfire behind outside his room. As he walked down the corridor he could hear her happy voice drift towards him.

"Good luck Robin! I hope you are victorious in your quest!" she cried happily as she watched descend the stairs leading towards his R-Cycle.


End file.
